Twisted Love
by darkmageliz
Summary: Pharaoh Yami needed something to fill the void in his heart. Yugi, grandson of a gyspy leader, felt incomplete in his life. What could they be searching for? What are they missing?
1. Something Missing

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! ((duh)) This is my first Yami/Yugi fanfic. Rated R for cuss words and future lemons and yaoi. If you don't like that kind of stuff, then go away.

Chapter 1 – What am I missing?

The reign of Pharaoh Yami was as peaceful as the Egyptian people had hoped for. Just as his father, the previous Pharaoh, Yami had protected and served his people justly and with a gentle, but firm fist. However, there was something missing. The Pharaoh wanted something, but he did not yet know what that something was.

Pharaoh Yami paced his chambers silently. His dark red cape fluttered from his shoulders like blood-colored wings. The Millennium Puzzle glistened around his neck as he gripped the rope that held it. "Why can't I settle myself? What is wrong with me?"

A knock on his chamber door startled him. Yami stopped pacing and said, "Come in." He did not look at the door as it opened. In stepped one of his priests, Shimon.

"My lord, your court awaits you." Priest Shimon said.

Yami sighed heavily and fiddled with the Millennium Puzzle. He did not mean to make his restlessness so obvious, but he could not help feeling incomplete. Priest Shimon cleared his throat and asked, "Is there, uh, something wrong, my lord? Would you prefer to walk around outside before—?"

"Yes. Perhaps I should, Shimon. Tell the court I will come after a brief walk outside." Yami said and exited the room before Shimon could question him further.

Traveling towards the city surrounding Pharaoh Yami's palace, was a band of gypsies. Among them was a young boy about the Pharaoh's age. His name was Yugi and people had often said he was Pharaoh's Yami's look alike. Both young men had the same spiky red, black and blonde hair and same eye color. Except Yugi's skin was a lighter tan than the Pharaoh's.

"Grandpa," Yugi said, looking at the old man walking beside him, "will we meet the Pharaoh when we arrive at his city?"

"I don't think so, my boy." Yugi's grandpa said. "Pharaoh Yami is a busy man. I don't believe he'd have time for an audience with a band of gypsies."

Yugi sighed sadly. _I just wanted to meet the guy that looks like me_, he thought.

After pacing around outside for several minutes, Pharaoh Yami wore out his unease for the moment. He went inside and sat on his throne to conduct business as usual. But his heart wasn't in his duties as it usually was. High Priest Seto could see this and took his cousin aside to speak with him in private.

"There's nothing wrong with me." the Pharaoh said.

Priest Seto smirked. "What an idiot you are. Trying to hide something from me would like trying to hide grass from a sheep."

Yami said nothing. "I feel as though there's something missing in my life. But I do not know what."

"Ah yes." Priest Seto ran a finger across the eye of his Millennium Rod. "Perhaps your heart aches for a queen?"

The Pharaoh simple stared at his High Priest and cousin. "I'm not sure..."

"Why not get married? I shall find the most beautiful women in all of Egypt for you to choose from, my Pharaoh."

Yami licked his lips. "I...I suppose. All right, I grant you permission to do so."

Priest Seto bowed and left to organize a search. Pharaoh Yami turned and went back to his chambers. He couldn't imagine having a queen. Is that truly what was missing in his life? Love? He loved his people and his kingdom. Was that not the same love he could give to a queen or a queen to him?

Yami grabbed the nearest stone tablet and hurled it across the room in frustration. "What am I missing, dammit?!" He fell on his bed and panted angrily. Absently he reached over to the other side of the bed as though his hand expected to touch something or someone.

Pharaoh Yami sat up and blinked in surprise at the empty bed space next to him. _Is Seto right_, he thought. _Do I really need a queen, a lover?_ His palms were sweating at the very mention of the word "lover."

_That's it then_, thought the Pharaoh as his head reached the pillow. _I do need someone in my life. I need someone to share this bed with._

"We'll be at the Pharaoh's city by tomorrow." Yugi's grandpa said to the band of gypsies as the sun started to set. Yugi was proud of his grandpa for leading them bravely through the hotness of the desert and the dangers of the sandstorms. He helped everybody put up tents and gave out water and food.

Yugi's grandpa smiled. "My grandson will make a fine leader someday." He sat down and started eating with the rest of his people.

As night began to fall, the gypsies began to celebrate the new life that awaited them in the keep of the Pharaoh's protection. They sang and danced and Yugi watched. He wasn't much of a dancer or a singer. One of the girls was very beautiful and wrapped her silken scarf around Yugi's neck and kissed him, trying to dig her tongue into his mouth. Yugi pulled free of her and fell over backwards. A few people laughed as the dancing girl waved bashfully at Yugi before continuing her dance.

Angry and embarrassed, Yugi went to his tent and curled up on his blankets. "Damn, this is why I hate girls. They think I like that sort of thing." He spit in the sand and threw a blanket over his body. "Grandpa says I should settle down someday, but—"

"Gypsies!" said a voice from outside. Yugi realized the celebration had stopped and he came out his tent in time to see a handful of royal guards and the High Priest Seto among them. The High Priest said, "The Pharaoh wants to take a wife. We require the most beautiful girls to accompany us to the palace so that the Pharaoh may choose one to wed."

The girls whispered to each other excitedly. The High Priest chose three of the five young girls in the band. One of them was the dancing girl that kissed Yugi. She held onto him and said, "May my brother come too?"

"Brother?" Priest Seto stared at Yugi. "Why does he oddly resemble the Pharaoh?"

Yugi shrugged. "I just do, I guess." He tried to pull free of the girl, but she didn't let go.

Yugi's grandpa stepped forward and bowed low to the High Priest. "My lord, forgive the girl's outburst. He is not her brother, but my grandson. He will be our leader should anything happen to me. I request that my son accompany the girls to make sure nothing happens to them."

Priest Seto looked from the old gypsy leader to Yugi to the girl and back to Yugi. "Are you willing to journey with us?"

If it means seeing how much alike the Pharaoh is to me, thought Yugi, then of course! "Yes my lord." he said aloud.

The High Priest did not look at all pleased, but he turned to the three girls he'd picked out and said, "Women, collect what you need and let's move. That goes for you as well, young gypsy leader."

Yugi frowned as Priest Seto turned and mounted his horse. Yugi wrapped up some preserves in his blankets as well as a golden bracelet with rubies sparkling around it. His grandpa had given it to him saying, "When you find the one you love with all your heart, give them that bracelet. They will be your life companion forever."

"Maybe I'll find that special person." Yugi whispered as he felt his tent and followed the High Priest and the gypsy girls away from the band. Yugi looked over his shoulder to see his grandpa smiling and waving at him. Yugi waved back, hoping he'd see his family again someday.

"I feel so incomplete." Yugi whispered to himself. "Why do I feel this way?" He pulled out the golden bracelet and slipped it around his wrist. "I have to find the one destined to wear this bracelet...and my heart..."

Like it? Review it, then. If I get enough reviews, then I might post Chapter 2.


	2. New Servant

**Chapter 2 – the Pharaoh's New Servant**

Yugi and the three gypsy girls were escorted into the Pharaoh's throne room by the High Priest. Seven other girls were standing in front of Pharaoh Yami's throne and the three gypsy girls joined them. Yugi stood off to the side and turned to look at the Pharaoh. He was in awe at how majestic the king sat on his throne. The golden manacles on his wrists and golden rings on his fingers glistened beautifully in the torch light. His Millennium Puzzle sparkled with a light of its own. Yugi found himself wanting so badly to run his fingers through the Pharaoh's hair that was like his own.

Pharaoh Yami could already tell that none of these girls were what he wanted in a lover. They all stood around giggling like idiots and cooing to each other as birds do. It was utterly disgusting. But he decided to pretend to inspect them. The girls stood in a line and Pharaoh Yami walked by each of them. Occasionally he'd stop in front of a random girl just to see her reaction. One of these random girls fainted when he stared at them too long.

Someone laughed when the girl fainted. The Pharaoh turned to the source of the laugh and was agog by the appearance of the young boy standing nearby. The boy was a smaller and more fragile-looking version of himself. But the boy was so...so darnn good-looking!

Yugi blushed when he saw the Pharaoh staring at him. _Brilliant,_ he thought, _now I'm in trouble._

The dancing girl who liked Yugi waved to the Pharaoh. "Hello my lord. I'm Anzu, the most beautiful dancing in the world. If I'm your queen, I'll love you forever and dance for you every night."

Pharaoh Yami stared in disgust at her. "I'm sorry, but maybe you can find a job cleaning the palace." He snapped his fingers and said, "Guards, take this girl to the servants' quarters and put her to work." He looked at Priest Seto as Anzu was taken away. "Return the rest of these young ladies to their homes. I haven't found the one I love."

The High Priest bowed low and escorted the women out of the palace. Yugi gulped as the Pharaoh came towards him. I better leave now, Yugi thought. He turned to go, but the Pharaoh caught his arm. Yugi nearly melted when he felt the Pharaoh's strong, but soft hand touching him.

"Who are you?" Pharaoh Yami asked, releasing Yugi's arm.

"I'm Yugi. My grandpa is a gypsy leader. I was escorting the three gypsy girls here. Anzu was one of them." Yugi replied.

Yami chuckled. That last comment didn't sound like a happy one, he thought. The Pharaoh ran a hand down the rope that held his Millennium Puzzle. "I am in need of a manservant. Are you interested at all?"

Yugi only gazed in shock at the Pharaoh. _Is that like a prostitute,_ he thought. _If so, he can take Anzu for that stuff. No wait, he doesn't look that desperate._ "W-well, uh...what's a manservant?"

"A manservant is basically just a male servant. You will be expected to follow my orders and do what I tell you to. Of course, you must live here in the palace." He looked Yugi up and down, avoiding staring too long at the boy's crotch. "And...wear a proper uniform."

Yugi felt relieved. That didn't seem too hard. He bowed and said, "Yes my lord."

The Pharaoh felt his palms sweating again. He clasped them behind his back, under his cape, and nodded. He turned to Priest Shimon and said, "Take Yugi to my chambers and show him where his uniform is."

Priest Shimon bowed his head and motioned for Yugi to follow. Yugi obeyed and hurried after the old priest. The Pharaoh watched the boy go. Yugi looked over his shoulder and met the Pharaoh's eyes for a brief second. He dropped his bundle of blankets and had to bend down to pick them up.

Pharaoh Yami gulped his breath and had to turn away to avoid looking at Yugi's ass directly. _Oh Ra,_ he thought, _what a perfectly body on such a small boy._ The Pharaoh went outside and started pacing again. "No." he said quietly. "I can't have feelings for a young boy. That's...it's..." He couldn't talk right. All that was going through his mind was how soft Yugi's skin was.

Priest Shimon showed Yugi where the servant's clothing was kept and told Yugi to be on his best behavior when in the presence of the Pharaoh. "Don't speak unless spoken to and follow the orders he gives you. I will have cushions and blankets brought in for you to sleep on." He left to allow Yugi time to change into his servant wardrobe.

_I wish I could send word to my grandpa about this,_ Yugi thought. Then he realized that his grandpa was expecting him back with the gypsy girls. _When he sees Anzu gone, he'll think that the Pharaoh chose her to be his wife. I doubt those other girls will have the brains to tell him what really happened._

Yugi changed quickly into his new uniform. He looked down to inspect it. His outfit consisted of off-white, silk pants with a sleeveless satin red shirt and a gold colored sash tied around his waist. The pants were a bit long so Yugi dug through his blankets and found his dagger which he used to cut the pants to suit him. The shirt was too long and tight around his chest so Yugi cut the shirt short. He couldn't do anything about the tightness.

Shortly after he'd dressed, the door opened and the Pharaoh entered. Yugi put away his dagger and stood as if ready for inspection. Pharaoh Yami masked his desire for the boy well and nodded towards Yugi.

"You look very nice. Follow me." the Pharaoh said quietly.

Yugi obeyed, as he was supposed to. He was surprised at how his heart had stopped when the Pharaoh paid him a compliment. _Does this mean I'm in love,_ Yugi thought.

The Pharaoh noticed Yugi's puzzled expression and slowed down to fall in step with his new servant. "Is there something wrong?"

"Huh? Oh, uh, n-nothing's wrong. I'm fine." Yugi stammered. Like the Pharaoh would even be interested in his dull life!

Pharaoh Yami only smiled, which made Yugi turn bright crimson. Oh he was so beautiful when he blushed that the Pharaoh's heart soared to the heavens and back. He gave the boy errands to run around the palace and felt a great pleasure whenever Yugi handed him what he needed. Yugi was delighted to perform his tasks and found that he could talk to the Pharaoh about different things and even give his opinion when the Pharaoh asked for it on important matters.

That night, Pharaoh Yami lay in bed listening to Yugi sleep soundly in the corner. He hated having to see such a perfect angel sleeping on ridiculous cushions and blankets. But Yugi had not complained and seemed to enjoy it, so Yami dropped the matter. From where he slept, the Pharaoh had a pleasant view of Yugi's face.

"So flawless and so perfect he is." Pharaoh Yami whispered to himself. The urge to have the boy grew stronger with every breath he took. Finally he couldn't stand it anymore. He sat up and crossed the room to Yugi's sleeping spot and gently shook the boy awake.

Yugi sat up and looked at the Pharaoh. Like himself, the Pharaoh was wearing only off-white silk pants to sleep in. Yugi was entranced at how handsome the Pharaoh was and tried not to make it so obvious. He rubbed his eyes as Pharaoh Yami said, "Come with me, Yugi."

"Okay." Yugi said, standing up. Yami took him over to the bed and told him to sit. Yugi obeyed, as his job demanded he do. He almost shit his pants from the shock of finding the Pharaoh embracing him and trapping his mouth in a passionate kiss. Yugi tried to pull away, but the Pharaoh was stronger than he was.

Pharaoh Yami felt his heart racing as he dug his tongue deep into the mouth of the little one, tasting everything inside. His hormones were on fire and demanding he make love to the angel he had under him. He felt Yugi resisting, but Yami didn't care. He pushed Yugi on the bed and sank on top of him, working his mouth down the boy's neck and onto his chest. Oh the skin felt so soft and wonderful. It only made the Pharaoh want the boy more.

"Pharaoh, stop! Please!" Yugi snapped, angrily. But some part of him enjoyed this feeling of having the Pharaoh's mouth pressed against him. Yet it just wasn't right for Yami to do this without his permission.

Pharaoh Yami looked into the boy's eyes and said, "You must not struggle. That's an order and as my servant, you must do what I say, remember?"

Yugi gulped and nodded slowly. Yami smiled slyly and buried his tongue in Yugi's mouth again. As he did so, his hands tore off the boy's pants and then his own. Yugi wanted to struggle, but he partly had to force himself not to. He almost dreaded what would happen next.

The Pharaoh kissed his servant's stomach and lapped at his navel. Yugi arched his back and moaned quietly. That sound felt so good to the Pharaoh's ears. Finally, Yami entered the boy's tight cavern. Yugi winced and moaned louder. The Pharaoh pushed in harder and slower, making Yugi start to cry and whimper painfully.

Yami pulled out and entered again, even slower this time, attempting to help Yugi get accustomed to it. Yugi whimpered and cried and moaned and Yami loved him all the more. He licked at the boy's nipples and locked their mouths in a more passionate kiss as he went deeper into his servant, hoping the boy would release.

Yugi couldn't stand it any longer. He pushed the Pharaoh off of him and half fell, half jumped off the bed and backed away into his sleeping spot, covering his nakedness with a blanket. Pharaoh Yami stood, still nude, and looked at this frightened creature, his angel. He took a couple steps toward him and stopped short when he saw the glint of a dagger in the boy's trembling hand.


	3. Yaoi Love and Jealousy

_This is Rizu, or Liz, whatever you'd like to call me. Thank you everybody who reviewed my story. Sorry about the cliff hanger in the last one, but cliffys are good. XD They make people beg for more. (I think a lot of you YxY fanfics writers will agree that Yugi is often described as an angel. I've noticed that in a couple Yami/Yugi fanfics.) Anyways, here's Chapter 3..._

**Chapter 3 – Yaoi Love and Jealousy**

Yugi was shaking all over and his pretty, purple eyes were wide and glossy with tears. The Pharaoh suddenly realized what he had done and calmly put his pants back on. He threw Yugi his own pants and the boy watched as Pharaoh Yami got back into bed.

Yugi didn't lower his dagger or even reach for his pants. He grabbed the nearest cushion and buried his face into it, weeping helplessly. Yami curled into a ball and tried to shut out the sounds of his servant's crying. _What have I done,_ he thought. _I was so stupid! Dammit. I couldn't control my emotions. My heart was screaming "fuck him" and I...I just couldn't resist. Damn me for all eternity._

After an hour of tears, Yugi finally put his pants back on and went to sleep on his cushions and his old gypsy blankets curled around him. Under the blankets, next to his hand, was the dagger.

The next morning was by far the scariest one Yugi ever imagined. As the Pharaoh's manservant, Yugi had to constantly stay by Yami's side. He winced away when Pharaoh Yami moved to touch him. Yugi was frightened all day, because he'd left his only weapon in the Pharaoh's chambers.

As the sun began to set, Yugi looked out at the city beyond the palace. People hurried home from a busy day and happy children chased each other through the streets in a last game of Tag before dinnertime. Occasionally a dog barked or a falcon screamed in the distance. It was a peaceful city. Yugi closed his eyes and daydreamed of his life with his gypsy family. His grandpa was probably so worried about him.

"I hope Grandpa's okay. I wish I could get back to him. But if I run away, they'll probably catch me..." Yugi sighed. I wish I knew how to fight, he thought. My dagger is useless if I can't use it properly.

Pharaoh Yami was standing nearby and he approached the boy. Yugi turned and backed away with a look of fear in his eyes. Then the Pharaoh did something that Yugi never even dreamed he would. Pharaoh Yami, ruler over all Egypt, fell to his knees and wept like a baby.

Yugi blinked in surprise. "Ph-Pharaoh?"

"Yugi," Yami sobbed, "please forgive me. I don't understand what I did. I can't control my emotions at times. I've done you wrong and I do not deserve to be in your presence anymore. I'm an ass...a perverted bastard...I don't deserve to live."

"I..." Yugi didn't know what to say. The Pharaoh certainly seemed sorry enough and those tears he cried were very real. Yugi knelt in front of Yami and touched his shoulder. "It's okay."

The Pharaoh looked up and met his angel's eyes. "W-what?" He did not expect Yugi to forgive him so easily. His eyes were blurry with tears, but he could still see his servant clearly and the boy was smiling.

"I would have...I don't know, enjoyed what happened last night if you had asked me. But—" Yugi stood and turned to look out at city again. Yami stood too and wiped his eyes with his cape.

"Yami, it wasn't right what you did, but I'm glad you were man enough to apologize. I know you meant every word you just said." Yugi said, noting looking at the Pharaoh.

Pharaoh Yami said nothing at first. He placed his hands on Yugi's shoulders. "I am grateful you accept. I promise never to do that to you again."

Yugi turned and kissed him. "Ask first, promise?"

Yami blushed and chuckled lightly. "I promise." Yugi jumped into his arms and they kissed passionately.

Unfortunately, Anzu happened to be walking across the upper balcony and when she saw the Pharaoh kissing Yugi, her Yugi, she was boiling over with jealousy and anger. _That's disgusting,_ she thought. _How dare Yugi pick the Pharaoh over me?! So they had a little sex session last night, huh? Well, let's see what happens when I tell the High Priest about this. Anzu smiled wickedly and ran off to find Priest Seto._

The High Priest was going to his chambers when Anzu finally found him. "My lord! Wait, I have to tell you something about the Pharaoh!"

Priest Seto turned and looked at her with concern for his cousin. "What? Is he in danger? Speak, girl!"

"He...is in love with his manservant, Yugi. I saw them kissing outside only a few minutes ago." Anzu said.

Seto burst out laughing. "I have never heard of such ridiculous nonsense. You are probably stupidest girl I've met. Go on and watch something like a good kitchen slave."

"But High Priest—" Anzu stopped when he aimed his Millennium Rod at her.

"I said go away. Leave or be sent to the Shadow Realm. I will have no more of your babble, bitch." Priest Seto sneered. He went into his chambers and slammed the door in Anzu's face.

Night came quickly and Yugi was thrilled to the point of bursting. He was in the Pharaoh's chambers, being taught how to wield his dagger. Yami showed him some stabbing methods and slashing techniques.

Yugi sighed and flopped down on his cushions. He twirled the dagger around in his hand. "My grandpa would be so proud of me."

"Yes I'm sure he would Yugi." Yami said, looking at his lover with pleasure. But the pleasure vanished when he saw the unhappy look in Yugi's eyes. "Yugi, you want to see your grandfather again?"

Yugi suddenly looked up and his face brightened, making Yami's heart skip a beat. "Oh yes please, my lord."

The Pharaoh laughed. "All right then, Yugi. Tomorrow, I'll make arrangements for you to visit your grandfather."

Yugi smiled and stood. He kissed the Pharaoh and nibbled on his ear lobe, which sent excited shivers down Yami's. Before the Pharaoh took the boy in his arms, Yugi said, "Thank you."

They fell on the bed together and were undressed in a split second. Now it was Yugi who pushed into the Pharaoh. Yami groaned with the thrill of this love making. He and Yugi enveloped each other in passion kiss after passion kiss. The feeling of their skin touching was intoxicating as Yugi left a trail of kisses up and down Yami's body. The Pharaoh moaned and sighed for the pleasure and pain he received as Yugi rocked back and forth, constantly pushing in and out with his member.

After a half hour, the Pharaoh was cuddling the little one in his arms. Yugi was sound asleep and Yami was half asleep himself. "Oh my Yugi, my love, my servant..." Yami whispered quietly, "...I now know what I've been missing in my life. I have needed you for so long. Now you will always been mine. I love you..." He kissed Yugi's nose before drifting off to sleep beside his lover.

_That's it for Chapter 3. Yeah not much of a lemon scene, but this chapter was basically to show you that Anzu is still a big character in this story. Actually she's mostly the antagonist, if you couldn't tell. Well, I'm off. Review da chapter and tell me what you think. If you're really desperate, then e-mail me. (My e-mail's on my profile.)_


	4. Forbidden

--_Rizu here and I have another installment of Twisted Love ready for reading and reviewing. Now, before the chapter, I'd like to make it clear that Anzu/Tea is not a favorite on my list of Yu-Gi-Oh characters. I realize that some readers might like Anzu and I sincerely apologize if making her the "bad guy" in my story pisses pro-Anzu people off. But, to make those people not as pissed, once I've completed Twisted Love, I'll write a YxY fanfic that makes Anzu neither a bad guy or a good guy, just a character that doesn't appear too often in the story. In response to an earlier review: No, I will not change her name sorry._

**Chapter 4 – Forbidden**

Yugi awoke the next morning to find himself alone in the Pharaoh's bed. He sat up and dressed in his usual servant attire. He went looking for Yami and bumped into Anzu as he did. She smiled and Yugi waved slightly.

"Hi Yugi." Anzu smiled. She hugged him tightly. "Will you walk me to my chambers? I left something in there."

"Uh sorry, Anzu, I can't right now." Yugi said, pulling free of her grasp. "I'm looking for the Pharaoh. Have you seen him?"

Anzu twirled a finger in her hair. "Well," she had seen him talking to some guards, but she was debating on whether she ought to tell Yugi or not. "I don't know."

Yugi shrugged. He walked away from and waved. "Never mind, I'll find him myself." Yugi walked through a shadowed archway and jumped when a pair of strong arms clutched his waist. Yugi was about to ask who it was, but he got his answer when soft lips caressed his neck and firm hands began stroking his lower body.

"Yami..." Yugi's voice came out with a sigh of warmth and relief. "I couldn't find you."

"I'm sorry, Yugi. I was being summoned to my throne room. I wanted to wake you, but you looked far too peaceful. I didn't dare disturb such beauty." the Pharaoh purred in Yugi's ear.

Yugi smiled and shivered slightly from the warm breath on his ear. "What about my grandpa?"

Yami released Yugi and turned the boy to face him. "I've arranged for you to go and see him today, my dear one. Aibou, I only hope you will return to me afterward."

"Of course I will." Yugi said as he felt the Pharaoh's arms embrace him.

Yugi's grandpa's eyes widened when he saw his grandson come home with an escort of not one or two or three, but five royal guards of the Pharaoh. Yugi and his grandpa embraced and Yugi told him everything, leaving out the parts where he loved the Pharaoh.

But Yugi's grandpa sensed that some details had been skipped. He patted Yugi's shoulder and said, "What's wrong, Yugi? I know you aren't telling me something, so why not just come out and say it?"

Yugi bit his lower lip. "Grandpa, I..." He reached into his shirt and pulled out the golden bracelet. "I'm in love with..." he lowered his voice, "...with the Pharaoh."

Grandpa's eyes widened. He opened his mouth to protest, but Yugi said, quickly, "There's I can do about it, Grandpa! I love Yami with all my heart. I've never felt this way about in my whole life."

"Yugi, I can't tell you what to do and I don't even want to try." Grandpa hugged his grandson. "I'm happy for you, my boy. But I can't help but worry how the Pharaoh's court will react to such a thing."

I never realized that before, Yugi thought. What if they decide to part Yami and me? No, they can't! Yami's the Pharaoh! He can do anything. He'll make sure we stay together forever.

Priest Seto spotted Anzu coming towards and decided to take detour, but Anzu cut him off. The High Priest sighed wearily and said, "You don't give up do you?"

"Please hear me out, my lord. I'm begging you for the sake of the Pharaoh."

Seto shrugged. "All right fine. But if this turns out to be nothing, but rumors, then I'll send you to the Shadow Realm." Anzu nodded and told him her plan.

The Pharaoh looked out over the city with longing in his eyes. He trusted Yugi to return to the palace. He loved Yugi and the boy knew it. Pharaoh Yami realized he wasn't alone and looked over his shoulder. It was Anzu.

"Yes. Can I help you?" the Pharaoh asked.

"What are you looking for, my lord?" Anzu asked.

Pharaoh Yami turned back out to the city. He was please to see that his subjects were busy with selling and buying goods, trading valuables, and talking and laughing. His kingdom was everything he could have wished for.

"I know about your love for Yugi." Anzu's voice cut through his daydream like a sword through flesh. Yami looked at her with fright in his eyes.

"Y-you have no proof." the Pharaoh stuttered.

"I do. I saw you kiss him on this very balcony just yesterday. Admit it." Anzu snapped.

_How dare she speak to me this way,_ the Pharaoh thought. He gripped the Millennium Puzzle, but there was nothing he could do. _It's my word against hers. She won't win._

"Yes. I do love Yugi. He was the one thing I was missing in life and I love him to the ends of the world." Yami said.

"Tell me this some kind of sick joke!" Priest Seto came out from the shadows of the balcony exit. His face was so horror-struck that he almost looking like he was going to faint.

Pharaoh Yami had the exact same look, but it quickly turned into a look of regret. He glared at Anzu who stood there blankly. "So you told the High Priest."

"Pharaoh, this is by far the worst thing you have ever done! How could you? Your people, what will they think?" Priest Seto then turned on Anzu. He held his Millennium Rod up to her face and she flinched away. "If you drop a word of this to anyone, then I swear that no power in all the realms will save you from my wrath. Is that clear?"

Anzu gulped her breath and said, "Yes my lord, Priest." She bowed and left.

The High Priest turned back to his king and cousin. "My Pharaoh, my cousin, I will not let your reputation be ruined by some young gypsy boy. I'm sorry, but he cannot be allowed back into the palace."

Pharaoh Yami frowned hard at his priest. "Never. I am the law and I won't allow you to do this."

"Your people will shun you forever. 'Our Pharaoh is in love with a boy!' they will say. Rumors will spread and some could question your reign. Is that what you want? To turn your peaceful, glorious kingdom into a hellhole that cannot trust their leader?"

"I will make them accept this!" the Pharaoh growled angrily.

"Then you'll be nothing more than a tyrant. Is that was Pharaoh Akunumkanon would have wanted? Would he want his son to become a lowlife tyrant?" Priest Seto demanded.

The Pharaoh hung his head as tears formed in his eyes. His dream had been to be a great ruler who believed in guiding his people with justice, caring and firmness. He had accomplished such goals and now they did not seem as important after he met Yugi. This was definitely not what his father would have wanted.

"V-very well, Seto. Send a message to Yugi and say that he is officially released from my service. He may keep the uniform he wears as my gift. That's all." Yami turned as Seto departed. Yami looked up at the sky as the blue slowly receded to golden orange. _Forgive Aibou, my love. It is forbidden that I see you ever again._

_--That's the end of Chapter 4, folks. You read it and now please review it. (Yes I know, no lemons, sorry.) This chapter was just to fill up spaces in-between the action of the story. Chapter 5 will, I think have the most lemon scenes.;-) Anyways, I always want honest reviews and I thank everyone for reading my fanfic._


	5. It Doesn't Matter

_--Hello again, Rizu speaking. Chapter 5 of Twisted Love coming at you! It's stuffed with not one but TWO lemon scenes with Yami and Yugi. OO My demented brain is in full swing " Anyways, welcome to Chapter 5...you know the drill...read then review._

**Chapter 5 – It Doesn't Matter...**

The messenger found the band of gypsies easily enough. The band was camped just on the outskirts of the city. Yugi recognized the messenger has the Pharaoh's personal errand boy. He sprang to his feet and ran to greet him.

"Hello Hashim!" Yugi said to the messenger.

The messenger nodded in response. He was quiet, solitary man and had become a sort of colleague to Yugi while the boy was at the palace. Hashim opened his message and read,

"'To the boy Yugi of the gypsies, it is with deep sorrow

And regret that we must release you from your service to

The Pharaoh. You are no longer a servant of the palace and

Are now free to do what you wish.

Signed, the High Priest Seto and Pharaoh Yami.'"

Those words hid Yugi like a stab to the heart. "Hashim, please tell this isn't true. There must be some mistake?!"

"It's my job to deliver messages, Yugi. I don't write them. The High Priest demanded I give this message to you. When I looked to the Pharaoh for his approval and he sent me off."

Yugi stumbled backwards and nearly fell. He regained his balance and stared at Hashim with tears in his eyes. Yugi held out his golden bracelet and said, "Give this to the Pharaoh."

Hashim took the bracelet and nodded. "I'll give it right to him." He left Yugi to fall to his knees in the sand and weep openly.

"Shit, shit, dammit..." Yugi sobbed. "Why, Pharaoh...why would you do this to me? What did I do?"

Pharaoh Yami lay in his bed holding the bundle of Yugi's old gypsy blankets against his body. He wanted so badly to see the boy again, but he dared not risk his reputation among his people. As the High Priest had warned, such a thing could lead to terrible consequences.

Yami drifted into a hazy daydream where the bundle of blankets changed into Yugi and they held each other as though nothing in the world could tear them apart. The Pharaoh buried his face into the blankets and inhaled the bodily scents of his angel. They were warm, soft and had a spicy smell to them for the oils Yugi had used to bathe with.

Yami sighed. _Oh how I enjoyed watching him bathe,_ he thought. He sighed again remembering how the water had flowed so carefully over the little one's unclothed body. _I would have loved to be just a drop of his bathing water._

A knock on his chamber door shattered his lovely daydream. Yami grunted and said, "Yes? What is it?"

Hashim's voice boomed through the door. "My lord, forgive my interruption, but I have a gift for you."

"I do not care. Please leave me alone, Hashim." Pharaoh Yami grumbled and continued to cuddle the blankets.

"But it is from Yugi the gypsy boy, my lord."

At the very mention of his lover's name, Yami's spirits soared. He jumped out of bed and rushed to open the door. Hashim held out a beautiful golden bracelet with rubies etched into it. Yami took it and thanked Hashim before closing the door again. He ran his hands over and over the jewelry piece. The mere knowledge that his love, his Aibou, had touched this bracelet gave Yami hope and happiness.

_I must see him again,_ he thought. _I have to touch him and love him once more time._ The Pharaoh exited his chambers and out of the palace. He borrowed a hooded cloak and some servant's clothing as a disguise, in case any of his subjects saw him. Mounting the fastest horse he could find, the Pharaoh rode out to search for his love.

Grandpa was worried about his grandson. Night had enveloped the desert and Yugi had refused to eat anything all day. When Yugi told him about the message, the old gypsy leader understood. He didn't know how to comfort his grandson, so he simply said, "My boy, love is painful and beautiful at the same time. It can go from one to the other in a flash. I only hope your love story ends beautifully and not painfully."

Yugi nodded slowly. Grandpa offered him some food and water, but Yugi took a sip of water and refused the food completely. He was a wandering, lost soul without his Pharaoh, his Yami. Yugi pitched his tent at a distance from the other gypsies. He wanted to be alone to cry out his loss.

Someone approached his tent by horse during the night. Yugi sat up as the figure parted his tent flap just a bit. They were cloaked in a dark brown hood and wore dirty servants' clothing. But Yugi recognized the Millennium Puzzle and gasped. "Yami!"

The Pharaoh dived into the tent, practically tackling his love. They fell together and sank into a very heated kiss. Yugi suddenly realized something and pulled away from the Pharaoh. "Yami, we...we can't be seen together, can we?"

Pharaoh Yami lay next to the boy and nodded. He explained what had happened at the palace and told Yugi how much he hated sending Hashim to deliver the message. "Yugi, you are my love and mean the world to me. But my people—"

Yugi interrupted him with a soft kiss on the cheek. "Your people are important too. I understand, Pharaoh. I will always love you."

Yami smiled. "And I will always love you, my Aibou." Yugi smiled slyly and took off his shirt.

"Well, are you just gonna lay there and stare or are we going to make love?" Yugi asked. Yami grabbed him and pulled him to the ground. He ran his hands all over Yugi's body, kissing his neck and sucking at his mouth. Yugi fumbled with Yami's shirt and pants until they were gone and Yami did the same with Yugi's pants.

Now naked, Yami sat on top of his angel and entered the little one. Yugi moaned with joy as Yami withdrew and played with his tongue. Yugi pleaded for more and the Pharaoh entered deeper. Yugi arched his back and dug his fingers into his lover's back. Every stab of pain was pure love and Yami withdrew again to bury his tongue in Yugi's mouth. He loved how good his angel tasted and breathed into the boy's navel, making Yugi moan again with pleasure.

They were both drained of their love-making energy after fifteen minutes. The morning sun found them asleep in each other's arms. When they both awakened, Yami kissed his lover in a final farewell before hurrying back to the palace. He dressed back into his proper attire and entered the throne room at the right time.

The High Priest was glad to see his cousin in a bit better spirits today. After he'd sent the messenger two nights ago, Priest Seto had watched the Pharaoh's mood go from bad to worst to miserable. _My Pharaoh,_ he thought, _I know you loved that boy, but he couldn't risk it. You've only been ruler for ten days now. I wasn't about to let you waste such a standing just because you fell in love with the wrong person._

But Priest Seto also realized that he was partly jealous that the Pharaoh had found someone to love before he did. "Maybe I should reconsider my judgment." the High Priest muttered to himself.

As the sun was setting, the Pharaoh skipped his evening meal and return to his room. Before he could even think of changing into his peasant outfit, the High Priest burst into the room.

Yami turned and frowned. "Don't you ever knock, Seto?"

"My lord, are you still in love with the gypsy boy?" Priest Seto asked with concern in his voice.

"You should know the answer to that, cousin." Pharaoh Yami replied.

The High Priest shifted his weight from one foot to the other. This was the first time in several years that Yami had called Seto "cousin." Priest Seto sighed. "Of course you are. Don't do anything stupid, my lord Pharaoh."

Yami nodded quietly and Priest Seto left without a word. Once Seto had gone, Yami changed back into his peasant clothes and rode back out to the gypsy band. Yugi was in his tent, which was still separate from the rest. The Pharaoh entered the tent without being asked and attacked his small love with kisses around the neck and chest, for the boy was already halfway undressed.

"Pharaoh, wait." Yugi said. "This isn't right anymore. People will find out."

The Pharaoh stopped his kisses and held his Aibou tightly against his body. "It doesn't matter anymore, Yugi. I can't live without your love."

Yugi buried his face into Yami's chest. Tears sprang from his eyes as he wished with all his heart that the Pharaoh could stay with him. Yami tore away from the boy's grip and in an instant they were both out of their clothes and having a very fiery make out session.

Yami rode on top of Yugi and the boy arched his back. They shared a hard kiss while Yami calmly massaged his lover's member. Yugi thrust into Yami as the Pharaoh lay back on the blankets, groaning with love. They rolled until Yami was on top again and pushed in so deep that he felt his angel release. He licked at the fluid and sucked at his lover's belly.

"YAMI!" Yugi shouted happily as Yami pushed in once more. Yugi clawed at the Pharaoh's back and ass and Yami made out with him again.

Daybreak found them once again fast asleep together. Yami woke first and prepared to leave when he heard something outside. Yugi woke too and they both dressed quickly. The Pharaoh's horse, which was sleeping outside the tent reared and bolted away at something in the distance. The Pharaoh and Yugi turned and the boy clutched his Pharaoh's arm in fear at the gang of men coming their way.

"Oh no! Raiders..." Yami breathed heavily.

_--Cliff hanger alert, cliffy alert! Sorry. But after fitting both lemons in, I realized I didn't want to overload you with too much action. Review honestly please, as usual. And I'll see you on Chapter 6! : )_


	6. Wounds of the Heart and Flesh

_--Hello again. Rizu brings you Chapter 6! If anybody is confused about what the heck a raider is, don't worry, I'll explain. Raiders are like bandits or thieves. They rob, steal and pillage. That's basically what a raider is. Anyways, this Chapter ought to shock you...or at least the ending should. Enjoy! (I really don't have to remind you that I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! right? Ok good...)_

**Chapter 6 – Wounds of the Heart and Flesh**

The raiders were dirty, dusty men with one thing in mind. Take all the gypsies valuables and kill any who resist. The lead raider smiled, hoping there would be plenty of lovely women for his sexual desires. He wore on horseback, but the men ran on foot.

Pharaoh realized he was still dress in his peasant attire and quickly hid his Millennium Puzzle inside Yugi's tent. "My Aibou, go and warn your friends and family."

"But—"

"Go now!" Yami snapped. Yugi knew he was going to try and hold off the raiders, but he didn't dare stand in the Pharaoh's way. He ran to wake Grandpa and the other gypsies.

The Pharaoh ran at the lead raider and, hoping to slow him down. But the Raider dodged him at the last minute. His horse tripped over its own feet and fell. The Raider fell too and called to his men, "Get that fool who dares try to hurt me!"

There were at least fifteen raiders and only ten gypsies, barely half of them able-bodied fighters. Yami was left alone against the raiders for the moment. The evil thieves pounced like wild cats all at once and started beating the Pharaoh over the head with their clubs and fists.

(I shall refer to the lead raider as simply "the Raider" since he technically has no name and has only this one time appearance in the story.)

The Raider got to his feet and whistled. The men stopped leaving Yami battered, bruised and bleeding in the sand. The gypsies were scrambled to get what they could, but the raiders easily overpowered them. The bewildered women scattered in all directions like a flock of pigeons and the men that were able to fight, did their best to protect the women and their leader.

Yugi went back to his tent briefly to get the Millennium Puzzle. He knew that it belonged to the Pharaoh, but he didn't want those evil men to have its power. The boy nearly choked when he saw Yami staggering towards him. His head was bleeding and his arms were covered in swollen bruises. Yugi touched his lover gently, but still the Pharaoh winced at his pain.

"Pharaoh...what did they—"

"It's nothing for you to worry about, my Aibou." Yami said quickly. He put the Puzzle around Yugi's neck, knowing it would be safe. _I cannot let them get to Yugi,_ he thought. He staggered as quickly as possible to help defend the gypsies. He stole a dagger from one raider and stabbed him in the stomach. Blood gusted onto the Pharaoh's hand and he retched at the sight, but he continued to fight and save the little world his love was born into.

Yugi was frightened and worried. He could see his lover protecting his grandpa, but what could he do? _I have to fight,_ Yugi thought. I'll _use my dagger. I've been practicing and Yami taught me well._ He went back into his tent, but just before he grabbed his knife, the whole tent was torn out from over him. The Raider and two other men surrounded him. Yugi fumbled for his dagger, but the Raider caught it first and slammed it into Yugi's shoulder.

For that brief second, time seemed to stop complete as Yugi saw a fountain of crimson—his own blood—splatter all over the Raider's hand and his own dagger. The same dagger that Grandpa had told Yugi to defend himself with was being used to kill him.

Yugi let out the loudest scream he could. He clamped a hand onto his wounded shoulder and curled into a ball. Tears poured from his eyes as he lay there in eternal pain and agony. His shoulder pulsed with his heart as blood flooded his blankets.

The Raider laughed out loud. "Poor little boy got hurt. Aw, let me help you." He raised the dagger and brought it down for the final blow.

His dagger hit, but...it wasn't Yugi he'd stabbed. Yugi looked up and felt his heart stop completely when he saw Yami standing over him. The dagger was buried right to the hilt in the Pharaoh's chest.

"You!" The Raider growled. "Die already, you filthy bastard!" He stabbed the Pharaoh again and again. After the third stab, Yami fell over almost on top of Yugi. The boy caught his love and his breathing quickened when he felt the red water of his lover staining his hands.

"Yami, speak to me! Don't leave me, please!" Yugi shouted.

The Raider laughed. "Yami? As in, Pharaoh Yami? Well, it seems as though we've got a real live one here."

"He ain't a live one no more, boss." said one of the raiders.

Yugi felt his own blood boiling as he heard the raiders laughing and mocking the Pharaoh. He felt something pressing into his hand. He looked up and saw Yami's trembling fingers putting the bloodied dagger into his Aibou's hand.

"Y-Yami..."

"D-D-Destroy...their...leader, my...love." Yami gurgled.

Yugi clutched the dagger hard. He forgot all about his wound and the raiders and the gypsies. All he knew now was that he had to kill the man who hurt his true love. Yugi sprang to his feet and buried his dagger into the Raider's heart. The man let out a gasp of surprise and a retch before falling dead to the ground.

The other two men that had been with him immediately charged at the boy, but a strange glow stopped them. The Millennium Puzzle was burning with a golden light. Yugi turned to face the men and his eyes were the same color as the glowing Puzzle. One man stared directly into the Puzzle's light and was immediately sent to the Shadow Realm.

The other was smarter and called, "Retreat! Retreat, dammit!" He fled and the other raiders followed.

Once the evil men were gone, the Puzzle stopped glowing and Yugi ran to his dying lover's side. "YAMI!!!"

_--Another cliff hanger...aw, sorry. Don't gimme that "fuck you" look! Damn, I have to save something for Chapter 7. Review please and I'll type up Chapter 7 as soon as possible. (College keeps me busy. Yes I'm in college and yes I'm a freshman.)_


	7. Struggling for Life

_--I love cliff hangers…wait, I've already said that, right? Oh well. Now is the time of Chapter 7 of Twisted Love. Will the Pharaoh survive? Well with three stab wounds to the chest, who can say? I can, by golly! XD_

**Chapter 7 – Struggling for Life**

The gypsies were starting to regroup after the raider attack. Grandpa made sure no one wasmissing before they assessed the damages. Nothing was completely destroyed except for a couple tents, some potteryand several wounded fighters. The women were safe and untouched by the raiders' filthy body parts. But there was one who was close to death and Yugi was kneeling over him.

Grandpa hurried to them and nearly fainted dead at who the dying figure was. "Th-th-the Pharaoh…"

Yugi was clutching his dying lover's arm in one hand and dabbing at his chest wounds with a cloth in the other hand. The blood was drying quickly in the heat of the rising sun, making it hard for the wounds to heal, if they could. Yugi's face was wet with tears. He knew the Pharaoh would not last, but he had to keep Yami alive no matter what.

Yami was shaking with the effort to breathe. He dared not die and leave his fragile lover alone in this world. But the wounds felt like a camel stepping on his member again and again. Just dying to relieve the pain would be bliss. But dying without Yugi was Hell. The Pharaoh held Yugi's hand tightly and the boy kissed his forehead.

"Please don't die, Yami. I need you." Yugi said.

The Pharaoh tried to laugh, but it hurt too much. "I'm…trying…as hard…as…I can."

"Yugi, we must get Pharaoh Yami back to the palace. Perhaps they have strong healers that can help him." Grandpa said.

Yugi nodded. He tied strips of cloth around the Pharaoh's wounds and helped to carry him back to the palace. People of the city stepped back and watched in horror and sadness as they saw their beloved Pharaoh being cared through the streets, bleeding and dying. The women wept and the men hung their heads, wondering how in the world this could happen to their ruler.

The High Priest and Priest Shimon were in shock when Yugi told them about the raider attack on the gypsies and how the Pharaoh had come to their rescue. Yami wanted to volunteer some details, but Yugi refused to let him speak.

"B-b-but why did he risk his life like that?!" Shimon exclaimed.

Yugi hung his head and clutched the Millennium Puzzle, which he was still wearing. "He loves me and I love him."

The court room was utterly silent, except for Yami's harsh breathing. Priest Seto gripped the Millennium Rod until his knuckles turned white. "What in hellfire are you idiots waiting for?! Don't stand around gawking like little girls! Tend to the Pharaoh's wounds immediately!"

Almost instantly, several guards rushed to Pharaoh Yami's side and picked him up. Yugi followed them, looking back at the High Priest. _Seto already knew,_ Yugi thought. He mouthed the words, "thank you" to the High Priest as he left.

Priest Shimon turned to Seto and said, "You already knew about this, didn't you?"

"Yes. It's my fault the Pharaoh's dying." Priest Seto said, stroking his Millennium Item for comfort. "Last evening, when the Pharaoh snuck off to his chambers, I knew he was planning to visit the gypsy boy. But when I tried to stop him, I saw this determined look in my cousin's eyes and realized that no power in this world could make him forget that boy Yugi. So I decided to let him go."

"Love is a powerful force." said Yugi's grandpa. "Though it can be twisted sometimes, love is love. No one can change it. I only hope the Pharaoh will live. He saved my grandson's life and mine. I will never forget that."

Yugi wept furiously as the healers tried everything to save the Pharaoh. But the blood was half dried in the wounds andthe young ruler hadalready lost so much blood. One healer attempted to heal Yugi's shoulder wound, but he pushed them away. "Work on the Pharaoh, damn you! Forget about me!"

(Healers are like doctors, only they sort of use magic to heal people.)

Yami cringed as the healers worked. Yugi held his hand as the ordeal continued for hours. None of them realized that the entire kingdom was on edge, waiting and hoping their Pharaoh would live. Finally, as the sun was setting, the healers emerged and announced to the High Priest that the Pharaoh was dying. His strength was fading and they could do nothing to repair the wounds in his chest.

Grandpa tried to take Yugi away to get some rest, but the boy lashed out at his grandpa and screamed at him to go away. Grandpa backed off and left the lovers alone. Yugi buried his face into Yami's arm and his body shook with his tears.

The Pharaoh couldn't feel a thing. The healers were right; his strength was leaving his body. He really was dying. _No,_ he thought weakly. _I cannot leave my Aibou! Please don't let me leave him. I love him with all my heart. I will not die before he does. I cannot!_ He fought death for a little longer to feel his Aibou's lips against his. They shared one last passionate kiss before the Pharaoh's eyes closed and he took one last breath.

Yugi was shaking all over. His lover was…gone. "Yami, no please. Don't leave me! YAMI!!!!" He cradled the Pharaoh's body in his arms and cried so loudly the whole court heard him. "Oh Ra, NO! YAMI, YAMI!" Yugi held his lover tightly against his body as if he could somehow raise the dead just by thinking it. Yugi wept and mourned and wept. Was this a nightmare? It had to be! Oh Gods, how Yugi wished he could awaken from this horrible dream find his Pharaoh cuddled him and whispering, "I love you" in his ear.

"I can't survive in this world without you, Yami." Yugi said, kissing the Pharaoh's cheek and neck. He laid the Pharaoh down and took up his dagger. "I don't want to live without you, my Pharaoh, my love." He held the dagger ready to pierce his broken heart. _Death seems so beautiful now,_ he thought as he aimed the red stained blade at his chest. _I'm coming Yami…I'm coming…_

_--CLIFF HANGER! I am so evil. You people are gonna hate me now. Mwhahaha…I'll hurry and finish Chapter 8 then. See ya around, fellow fanfic readers!_


	8. Healing Magic

_--stabs people with her cliff hangers I had to leave something for Chapter 8, people. Romeo and Juliet? Please! talks like a preppy girl That is so like yesterday. XD Anyway, Chapter 8 and I hope you like it! (I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I wish, but lucky for you guys, I don't.)_

**Chapter 8 – Healing Magic**

Yugi's dagger headed towards his heart, but it stopped as the Millennium Puzzle began to glow. Yugi dropped his dagger in astonishment and clutched the rope that held the Puzzle around his neck. "Wh-what's happening?" he asked. The Puzzle glowed brighter and seemed to tug towards Yami's body.

"You want to be with your master?" Yugi asked it. _Damn, I must be going crazy,_ he thought. _I'm talking to an inanimate object!_ The Puzzle tugged harder as if it understood what Yugi had said. The boy slipped the Millennium Puzzle around Yami's neck and waited.

Almost instantly, the Puzzle created a golden aura around the Pharaoh's body. The aura became brighter and brighter, until Yugi had to shield his eyes from the light.

The glow flooded out to the weeping court. A few guards went towards the light, but the High Priest stopped them. "It's the power of the Millennium Puzzle, you idiots! Maybe the Pharaoh is being resurrected."

"Impossible!" said Priest Shimon. "The Puzzle does not have that kind of power!"

"It does have that kind of power, Shimon." Priest Seto replied. He chuckled slightly and added, "At least, when it wants to." (Yes…I upgraded the Puzzle's power. It's a fanfic; I can do whatever the heck I want with it.)

"You mean that thing has a mind of its own?" Yugi's grandpa asked.

"Perhaps, old man." the High Priest replied. "We can only hope it has the power to resurrect our Pharaoh."

Yugi could feel a warm comfort around him. Somehow, he was able to open his eyes. He was dressed in his old manservant uniform. The golden light had surrounded his body and all he could see was light. It was as though the healing room, the palace, the desert, all of Egypt did not exist.

"Yugi…" said a faint voice. Yugi turned and burst into tears of joy when he saw the Pharaoh standing behind him.

"Pharaoh! You're alive!" Yugi wept and jumped into Yami's strong arms. They kissed and the Pharaoh nibbled on Yugi's ear, making the boy shiver and giggle with joy. "Pharaoh," Yugi whispered, "I thought I had lost you. I was ready to follow you into death. But the Puzzle—"

"Yes…" Yami said quietly into the little one's ear. "The Millennium Puzzle will not let me die before my time. It knows when that time will be and it is not now. I will not die before or after you, my Aibou. I swear to you that we shall die together someday."

Yugi clung to the Pharaoh as if his life depended on it. _Oh gods,_ he thought, _thank you for bringing my Pharaoh back._ He caressed Yami's neck with kisses and the Pharaoh responded by putting his hand into the boy's pants and stroking his member. Yugi moaned slightly and buried his face in Yami's shoulder and cried.

The Pharaoh took his hand from the gypsy's pants and asked, "What wrong, my Aibou?"

"I'm just so glad to have you back. I thought I'd never be in your arms again!" Yugi cried.

The light began to die away. "It's over now, my Aibou. The Puzzle's work is finished." Yami said as the light left the room. He was still holding the boy in his arms. Yugi cuddled as close to the Pharaoh's body as possible and fell asleep. Yami checked his shoulder wounded and saw that the Puzzle had done more than just resurrect him. It had also healed his little angel.

The whole court was in a state of shock when they saw the Pharaoh walk into the room. He wasn't wearing his peasant attire, but his royal garments. The High Priest was relieved to see his cousin come back from the dead that he almost ran over and embraced the Pharaoh. He _almost_ did, but he controlled himself.

"My Pharaoh, praise Ra that you live." Priest Seto said, bowing. "But you must stop the healers. They are about to tell the whole kingdom of your death."

Pharaoh Yami hurried out to the balcony that faced the city. The healers were standing there and one of them was saying, "It is with deep regret and—"

"Wait!" the Pharaoh said. The healers turned and stared wide-eyed at Yami. The Pharaoh sighed and pushed his way through them. The people were murmuring and whispering excitedly to each other. Others hushed their neighbors and waited for their ruler to speak.

"My people, I have fought with death and almost did not win. The strength of your Pharaoh was not enough. But the strength of my love, the gypsy boy Yugi, combined with my will to live and power of my Millennium Puzzle was, in fact, enough to save me. Yes I love Yugi and he loves me. I will no longer hide such a thing from all of you. You, my people, are the most important thing in the world to me. For what is a king without his loyal subjects? So I ask you, will you think less of me now?" Yami announced.

There was silence at first. Everyone was digesting these facts that had all then thrown out at once. The Pharaoh was afraid that they would turn on him. He was prepared to leave when a full-throated roar came from the large crowd. People were cheering and applauding and shouting, "Hail Pharaoh! Hail Pharaoh!"

Priest Seto, Priest Shimon and Yugi's grandpa walked outside to see what was going on. Yami waved to his people with delight. He turned to Seto and said, "I told them who I loved. As you can see, they do not hate me."

"But some might turn on you, my Pharaoh." the High Priest said.

"Should that day come, we shall be ready." Shimon replied. "But until then, you should rule your people as you always have, my lord."

"I will, Shimon." the Pharaoh replied. He turned to Yugi's grandpa. "Will you allow your grandson to stay in my palace and continue his job as my manservant?"

Grandpa nodded, smiling. "Well why not? I think he would like that."

"And you, sir, shall be a welcome guest of my court." Yami said.

"Thank you, my lord. I am grateful for what you did. Yugi explained that you risked your life to save his." Grandpa replied, bowing.

The Pharaoh nodded and walked back inside. The High Priest, Priest Shimon and Yugi's grandpa followed him. "By the way, Yugi is asleep in my chambers. His wounds are healed and there is no need for worry. He just needs some rest." Pharaoh Yami went back to his throne and continued his duties as normal. The death episode was passed and now it was time for business.

Yugi awoke hours later to find himself in the Pharaoh's bed. He was still quite tired, but for some reason, he wanted to awaken. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. The door opened and Hashim came in with a tray of food.

"Hello Hashim. Where's the Pharaoh?" Yugi asked sleepily.

"He's tending to matters of state and what not." Hashim answered. "He asked me to deliver this to you. He said he thought you might be hungry."

"Thank you." Hashim bowed and left, closing the door behind him. Yugi ate slowly and looked around. He would always remember this room and nearly burst out laughing when he remembered the first night the Pharaoh tried to make love to him. Oh how that one moment had changed everything!

After finishing his meal, Yugi lay back down and was ready for sleep when the door opened again. Yugi growled and was ready to tell the person to leave him alone, when he left strong arms snake around his waist and warm lips press against the back of his neck.

"Yami…" Yugi grunted sleepily.

"My Aibou, are you going to sleep before I fuck you?" Yami said, laughing.

"Yes. I'm tired, darn it." Yugi grouched. He managed to smile when he felt Yami trying to wrestle with his pants.

They were stripped of their clothes in a heartbeat, but instead of sex, they cradled each other under the blankets. Yugi nuzzled the Pharaoh's chest and sighed happily. "I hope no one ever tears us apart."

Yami kissed his angel's soft forehead. "They never will, my Aibou. We shall always be together."

"Yes…forever…" Yugi sighed and they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

**THE END**

_--What?! That's it??? Yes, that's it. Well, what else am I supposed to do with this? Yami died and was brought back to life and confessed his love for Yugi in front of the whole kingdom. Everybody's happy, The End… xD Well, anyway…I'm conjuring another Yami/Yugi fanfic in my head as we speak. So review please and I hope you'll enjoy my next fanfic. Later everybody!_


End file.
